Angel of My Dreams
by EmyBlossom
Summary: He was always missing something in his life, but he didn't expect that something came with a halo and wings. A tale of suspense, loss, and dreaming of the taboo love between a human and an angel. S/S
1. Meetings

**Angel of My Dreams**

**By EmyBlossom**

**Rated T for violence and sexual themes**

**Summary: He was always missing something in his life. But he didn't know that something came with a halo and wings. S/S**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sakura or Syaoran, they are owned by the lovely ladies of CLAMP. But this story is concept is mine and so is Doe Nintoda (unfortunately, she would annoy me in real life!).**

**A/N: I got this idea after reading CLAMP's WISH and it developed into this. I almost made it a songfic to "Everywhere" by Michelle Branch but I thought it would kill the mood of the story. Sakura might be a little out of character when she gets made at Doe but I needed this reaction and Syaoran might just be plain out-of-character period. I'm so sorry. Plus this turned out a little darker than I originally planned. Please read and review!**

**Update 1.0: Fixed the ending in parts where I wasn't satisfied. I guess my clouded brain took a hit on my judgement, but the main story remains in tact. Plus, I have decided to continue the story, with chapter two being titled Getting To Know You. More fluff coming up!**

"Syaoran-kun! Stop it! I…said…I…give…up!!!" Sakura managed to say through peals of laughter. Syaoran and her were sitting on a bench in an empty King Penguin Park where, after being provoked, he started tickling her. It was a bit unfair, but he knew it was one of her weaknesses and she looked so cute when she was tickled.

But now was his chance, and he wasn't about to miss it.

"Only if you say I am the most handsome and charming guy you ever kissed."

"Wait, what?" Syaoran had stopped tickling her, so she could speak normally. Her features showed confusion and just maybe, a hint of curiosity in her eyes. "I have never kissed you."

"Oh, yeah," he closed the distance between them with the lightest, most sensual kiss. His lips worked wonders over hers until she wasn't stunned and she began to kiss him back. Tingles reverberated through Syaoran's whole being. This is what he had wanted, ever since he laid his eyes on her, years ago.

When they finally parted, her jade eyes were shining with a light there hadn't been before, or was that just his imagination? "Okay," was all she said.

But he was too shocked over the past few events that occurred to realize what she was talking about, "Huh?"

She came closer to his face till her mouth was next to her ear. Just her hot breath on his ear was enough sensation to send him reeling, "You are the most handsome and charming guy I ever kissed," she whispered. "But now it's your turn."

She backed away from his ear and her face hovered near his. He was pulling in closer to begin Round 2 when she attacked his sides with her hands. "Now it is your turn to submit to me and say, 'Sakura is the most beautiful woman you ever made-out with."

"That…(laughter)…wasn't...(more laughter)…making-out…(peels more laughter)…"

"Oh, yeah," she mimicked and closed the gap between them once again. Syaoran felt tingles once again, but this time more intense, more passionate. This was even more than what he had imagined it would be like. He never imagined she would want him too.

They finally came up for air once they couldn't go on any longer.

He framed her face with his hands as she gazed up at him expectantly, a smile playing on her lips. She was in every aspect of the word,_ perfect_. From her honey-colored hair to her jade-green eyes, she was the epitome of lovely. The way her hair framed her face when she turned to greet him, the way she said his name, even the way she glared at a math problem when she can't figure out the answer drove him crazy. All he ever wanted was her. And now she was his. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever made-out with, Sakura…," he whispered.

Syaoran sat up in bed, sweat covering his body. "It's that dream again," he muttered holding his head in his hands.

He had been having the same kind of dreams for the past few weeks. Each one was different, but they all involved _her_. It was like an intoxicating spell had been cast over him by her, but he'd never met her before. It was like she was the only answer to the thing missing in his life. The _only_ answer.

Syaoran looked out the glass door to his balcony. He had to do something, or he'd be driven insane by these dreams. The problem was, that he didn't know how to find her.

Li Syaoran is a college student choosing to attend a lesser-known college just for the sake of it. He never wanted the fame his family inherited. He always had money at his disposal, hence the suite, and could get whatever he wanted. But there was always something missing in his life. Sorta like a pothole in his road that was his heart that couldn't be filled. And it seemed like _she_ was the only answer.

But where to start searching for her? He could hire an artist to _attempt_ to capture her beauty, but what good would posters be in a country this huge? Sure, "If you are this girl (arrow pointing at the painting) call this number." Who would respond to something crazy like that? If she _did_ see it, then why would she call a crazy person?!

Well, if it was in his stars to meet her, then God would put it that way, right?

Syaoran laid back to rest, trying to reassure himself that this was the case.

"He should be getting up annnnyyyy second now," the girl perched in a tree commented to the song birds. Wait, I shouldn't say girl, rather I should say _angel_.

Yes, Kinomoto Sakura was just another one of the hundreds of angels floating about the world. Her petite figure radiated with a golden light, as she sat waiting for her charge. She currently had her wings hidden, so as not to disturb her winged friends.

She was one of God's favorites, as she was one of the most innocent of angels. Her jade eyes sparkled, her auburn her shined in the light of the sun, and she had a singing voice that rivaled that of the nightingale, but she wasn't one to brag.

"Oh, there he is, right on schedule," she muttered as he exited the building. She glided down with invisible wings with her white sundress billowing around her until she was hovering next to him. Too bad he didn't know she was there.

'He looks rather pale today,' she thought. 'Maybe he didn't get well rested.'

But she wouldn't know what sleep was like, since angels don't sleep. They only need to be in the sun for a few hours and they are all ready for the day ahead. Usually while her charge slept, she watched him, but last night she had been entertaining a litter of kittens that lived in a box in a nearby alley that she hoped to find homes for soon. Though, she did enjoy watching him sleep.

'It's funny though,' Sakura thought. 'How animals are so open to the things around them that they can see us angels, but most humans can't. Only young ones that haven't had their minds changed by modern society can see us. Unless if we choose to have us seen.'

But that is only done in the most dire circumstances, and I wasn't a risk-taker, or at least, I didn't think I was.

'Oh, there's a child now!'

I could tell he saw me by the way he was staring. After all, it isn't any day that you see a person _floating_. For his benefit, I allowed my wings to show for a moment as I waved back at him. In return, he waved back.

"Who are you waving to?" his mother asked.

"The girl next to him, okaa-san." He pointed at me.

"What girl, honey?"

But I was used to this by now. I had only been watching over my charge, called 'Syaoran' by his peers, for two weeks now and I was still new to earth. But it doesn't take long to feel alone when hardly anyone can see you. But at least the kittens keep me company.

I still didn't know why God chose him as my charge though. He never seemed to be in any danger and for a human, he seemed to "have it all" as they would say. Money, an education, and looks seemed to be the most important things to people now and he possessed all these qualities. But he was her job, her first job as a new fledgling angel.

They had finally reached his university, where for the next few hours, he would be sitting in a classroom learning. Her charge took his seat and waited for the professor to arrive while other students filled in. This class seemed the most "boring", a word she learned in her stay on earth. Many students dozed off as the professor lectured on the importance of discovering alternative fuels and usually Syaoran was very attentive, but even his eyes drooped.

I knelt before his desk and watched his eyes to make sure he stayed awake. After a good twenty minutes, when they didn't reopen, I took my chance to make a part of me visible.

Angels can do things like this; make a piece of them visible for moments like this, when it is in the best interest of their human. I thought that this might be important, but I still wasn't a very great judge of things such as this, so I made my top half visible. It was a good thing he always sat near the back, so no one might notice my activities.

I bent down near his ear and cupped my mouth so that he may hear me, and said, "Syaoran-kun, wake up…"

I didn't know my method would be so effective, because in the next moment his head shot up and looked in the direction of my voice. I was so surprised that he must have saw me for a second, after all, I was still visible, but he must have thought I was merely an illusion because in the next moment he rubbed his eyes and looked back to where I had been, but I was already gone.

I fled that room the moment he rubbed his eyes, I was so unnerved. He could have seen me!

I roamed the halls for a little while and something caught my eyes as I wandered by a door. Through the glass window in the door, I could see two people "kissing" in an empty classroom. Kissing was another word I had learned in my time on earth. Supposedly, when two humans love each other enough, they will get the feeling they want to do this and it is a form of showing the other how they feel.

'I wonder what it would be like to kiss someone…' I could not help thinking. I scolded myself a moment later, 'No, I must not think that way, but keep my mind on a way to help Syaoran in his time of need. However, now that I think of it, Syaoran doesn't have anyone he gets the feeling to kiss. Maybe that is how I am supposed to help him, find someone to love him. He does seem lonely…'

A bell interrupted my thoughts as students quickly filled the halls.

'Oh no! I have to get back to Syaoran! Who knows what he could be up to!'

I sprouted my wings and flew above the crowd, dodging the rather tall humans and various projectiles thrown. I found my way to the courtyard where Syaoran usually takes a break and found him sitting under a tree with a "book" open in his lap (Another word I learned. It is another tool humans communicate and learn. I also see some people read these for fun, so they could also be a means of enjoyment).

I hid my wings, walked over to where he was, and sat next to him. My spiritual connection always seems to attract animals, so the moment I sat down, birds landed around me and resumed their chatting. Syaoran doesn't seem surprised by this anymore as in the two weeks I've been with him they always flock here. In fact, he took out a bag from his backpack and spread some crumbly substance down on the ground for the birds to eat and whatever he did spread sure looked pretty good to eat. The birds seemed to agree too.

I got an idea then. I liked talking to animals and they seemed to like to listen, but I had never done it in front of a human before. Since none of them really can see me, let alone hear me, wouldn't it be okay?

So I did talk to the birds, "My wind spirit friends (they like it when I give them a classy title like that), this is my charge, he is called Syaoran."

The birds looked up from their pecking to listen, "I was assigned to him by our creator to help him in his time of need, but he doesn't seem to be 'needing' anything. Do you have any ideas, my friend?"

A female looked up, "Does he have enough seed to eat?"

I remembered that birds would answer with things that associate to what they know, in the case of food, seeds, "Yes, he does not have trouble getting an adequate amount of seeds."

A younger looking robin asked, "Does he have a suitable nest?"

"Yes, his nest is made of very nice materials and is situated in a very large tree."

A handsome male robin asked, "Does he have a mate?"

"A mate…" I thought about this. A mate would mean a "girlfriend" and "girlfriends" like to kiss, right? I had never seen him kiss anyone, so that would mean he does not have a mate, right? So he was missing a mate. I hoped I was adding this up correctly.

Syaoran got up, slung his backpack on his shoulder, and headed off to his next class.

"Well, that is my cue to leave. Thank you for your help!"

The younger robin bobbed up and down, "Could you do some magic as thanks for us?"

He seemed so excited, how could I refuse, "I would be glad to."

I looked heavenward and lifted my hand above my head. The grey clouds parted above the school leaving only the sunny sky. "Was that good?" I was nervous, it was my first time using my magic on earth.

The robin only hopped up and down faster, "That was great! Thanks!"

I left, sprouting my wings again and went to find Syaoran. I knew where this class was after all the times I had gone there.

Syaoran was sitting in his seat, again in the back, and had finished getting his books out. I floated over to him and sat in the empty seat next to him, my usual spot. The teacher entered and was just starting his lesson when the door opened again and a student entered, a female student introduced as Doe Nintoda.

Her blond hair was pulled back in a sassy ponytail and her blue eyes sparkled in the fluorescent lighting. The professor pointed to her seat and she made her way to the desk, the one I was occupying. She winked at Syaoran as she passed and rudely _sat on me_.

I know that my being was only spiritual at the moment, but that was uncalled for, along with the flirtatious winking at Syaoran. I, for some reason unknown to me, was so furious I floated out of the classroom and waited until it was over.

When an eternity seemed to pass (since when did I become impatient anyway?), Syaoran left and I followed, still a little ticked at what happened. We were just leaving the building when _she_ came running up to him.

"Hey, it's Syaoran, right? I'm Doe." She stuck out her hand for her to shake it.

"Yeah, it is."

I realized something as I took a look at her, did she purposely take off a shirt, leaving her in a tank top, just to get his attention? This, I had also learned, was another thing girls did around guys when they like to kiss them.

"Listen, I'm going to be blunt, I like you. _A lot_. So I was wondering if I could give you my number, you know so we could try it out. _A relationship_."

I really annoyed me how she would add another sentence to her first sentence and then emphasize it. Something about this girl just gave me bad vibes, and an angel's vibes should _always_ be trusted.

"Um, sure," Syaoran answered, kind of uncertain if you ask me.

"Okay, so…" she pulled out a piece of paper from her _bra_ and a pen from her _back pocket_ and jotted down her number. She so totally planned this. "Here's my number and if you could give me a call, I know this amazing place we could go. _Amazing_. Okay?"

"Sure."

"Okay, bye. Don't forget to call me!" She trotted off, stopping only to blow him a kiss.

I was completely blown away. And MAD!

The whole way she carried herself just ticked me off! Maybe it was the fact that she was flirting with _my_ charge, _my_ Syaoran, but she just _pushed my buttons_!

"Well let's go!" I huffed, completely forgetting that he couldn't see me, much less here me. I stomped off and then stopped when I noticed he wasn't following.

And what was he doing? Dreaming off (no doubt about her!), and running a hand through his messy chocolate locks. Hair I just noticed, that I found totally "hot" (another word I learned by hearing it on the television in Syaoran's room. Some dumb blond lady had used it, but I think it fit this situation. And not in the temperature hot sense.).

'What is wrong with me! I can't find him hot! I'm an angel!'

Syaoran began walking off as I was mentally slapping myself. I snapped out of it and followed him back to his suite.

He mostly did homework as I watched and tried to follow along. That math is hard! After he was finished, he took a shower (I stay outside while he does this), and pulled something out of his jeans pocket (I also happened to notice he came out topless, a sight that is nice to the eyes). It was that girl's phone number! I had totally thought he would put it in the trash right then, but no he picked up the phone and called her!

"SYAORAN-KUN, NO!"

But he didn't hear me, so I decided to listen in.

"Hello?" the girl answered.

"Yeah, it's Li."

"Syaoran-kun! I'm sooooooooo happy you called. _Really happy_. Did you want to set up that date?"

"Uh, yeah…" he was staring at the slip of paper in his hand.

"That's great! _Really great_. Would it be okay if we went with a bunch of my friends? We could go to this awesome place and have a couple drinks. It's _really awesome_."

"Sure…"

"Okay, would tomorrow night be okay at seven? That's a _Saturday_."

"Yeah, sounds good."

"Great! _Really great_! We can meet at the Dancing Dove on seventh, okay? That's on _Seventh_. I'll see you then, Syaoran-kun…" she said seductively, or at least _tried_ to. And where does she even get permission to refer to him by his name, huh?!

"Yeah, bye."

Syaoran hung up but I was already stomping around the apartment. 'How could he do this? Did he not feel my angelic waves or something emitting "NO"! GAAAAHHHHH!'

I flew out the window and someplace far away, this beach cliffs to vent out my frustration. Something was just not right about Doe Nintoda. Every one of my senses just oozed of bad vibes from her. As much as it grieved me to do so, I would have to follow Syaoran on his date and watch over him.

It was just so frustrating!

Syaoran lay in his bed thinking over today's events and what was to come.

The thing that stuck out the most was waking up in his Applied Modern Science class. He wasn't even dreaming and he was sure it was _her_ voice. And people in dreams don't generally say "wake up," or at least in the dreams he's had they don't.

And, he was sure he saw her next to him, but when he rubbed his eyes she was gone.

'Maybe, I really am just being driven crazy.'

The word "crazy" also reminded him of the date he set up. 'What was I thinking anyway? When was I ever into blonds?' He suddenly remembered why he did it in the first place. In the the friends she brought, maybe _she_ would be one of them.

Now he it was like he was trying to whack the piñata with a bat, but he was facing the wrong way and walking away. He was getting desperate just to find her. But to make life even normal again, to fill that hole.

Syaoran closed his eyes with only thoughts of her left in his mind.

I snuck up on the figure sitting on the swing and covered their eyes with my hands. "Guess who?" I whispered in their ear.

"I know it's you Syaoran-kun," she smiled as I came to face her. She let go of the chains and placed one behind my neck and the other on my cheek as she guided my face to hers. We shared a quick, sweet kiss before she stopped.

"After all, it was you who called me here."

"So I did," I answered and walked behind her. She squealed as I began to push her.

"Not too high!"

I caught her, "Never," I whispered in her ear. I could feel the shivers of excitement run through her nerves.

I pushed her for a few moments, soaking in her joyful expression and the smiles she would sneak me before I stopped.

She took this as her time to stop. She turned toward me, a worried look on her face, "Syaoran-kun?"

The wind tugging on her sundress and hair, the sunset in the background, and her beautiful jade eyes all tug on my heartstrings. The moment was just too perfect. I hugged her, my chin resting on the top of her head and hers resting on my chest, each enjoying the feeling of being near one another.

I gathered up my courage and finally whispered in her ear, "Sakura, I think that it is time that we take this relationship to the next level."

She stiffened and looked up at me, a blush on her face, "Syaoran-kun, you know how I feel about _that_. I want to wait till my wedding night."

"I know, that, I meant in a different way…You know that I love you right?"

She sat back down on the swing, not even thinking about what she was going to say and she gave me that look, "I know, and I love you too." That's the look. The one when she says she loves me. Her eyes get gentle and she smiles so sweetly up at me that it makes me melt. And I want to be the only one to ever get _that_ look.

"That's why I'm going to do this," I pulled a blue velvet box from my pocket. I have had it with me always, waiting for the perfect moment to present it to her. And this was it.

She gasped as I got down on one knee in front of her and presented her the ring I had saved up for months to buy. It was five small diamonds cut and shaped like a cherry blossom on a gold band with the words "My Little Cherry Blossom" engraved inside.

Tears welled up in her eyes as I asked, "Sakura, will you marry me?"

She nodded before the tears would fall, "Yes, yes I will marry you Syaoran!"

I slipped on the ring and we embraced in a hug.

"I love you, Sakura,"

"I love you, Syaoran…"

"He's been asleep for a while," Whisper the dove commented.

"He was pretty restless last night." Was all I said in response. I love my doves, but I was still a little unhappy over last night's events. That would make anyone short in the morning.

"What if I pecked at the window?" the handsome Lightning suggested. His eyes glittered dangerously as he though over this idea.

"That's okay," I said thoughtfully. "I'm going to try something else."

Lightning groaned but was interested. All the doves watched intently as she commanded the wind to blow into his room. Then she cued her doves to sing as the wind carried it in.

It took a few minutes, but he was up, making coffee. Gentle isn't always time efficient but it sure is appreciated.

Sakura thanked them before joining Syaoran at the table. She watched him sip his coffee as he watched the news on the television. Suddenly a headline caught his attention:

"Another death occurred last night when the victim, Hoiyo Tatsumi, fell off the sea cliffs here at Tokyo Bay. Police suspect it was another suicide seeing as they have no evidence that points to murder. Not even one witness could be called on to help with this decision. The mayor has now decided to erect a guard gate to be place along the edge of the cliff for safety. Construction should be complete within these following weeks."

"That's not too far from here," Syaoran muttered to no one in particular.

Syaoran finished his breakfast and grabbed his wallet as he headed out the door. I followed him, hot on his tail as he took the cable car to the Tokyo Library, the largest library within an 80 square mile radius. I had never been here before, but from what it looked like, it was full of those "books".

Syaoran headed up to research and I left him there, wanting to explore myself. Floor after floor was filled with books and more, like "cds" and "videos". It was too much to just float around and watch others enjoy it all. I had to _explore_.

I initiated my plan in the woman's restroom by entering an empty stall and came out looking like any normal human. I wasn't even floating, which was different for me. Dressed in my white sundress, flip-flops, and sunglasses, my hair in pigtails, I thought I looked like a fashionable human.

I started in the music section, which was nearest to the restrooms, and tried on one of the headphones. I hummed along to Michelle Branch's "Everywhere" and then to "You Set Me Free" before I got the urge to move on.

Next was the video section. I had never seen a "movie" before and they weren't giving out free demos like in the music section but browsing through the titles made me realize how amazing the human genius was. Who knew there could be so many genres of anything? Plus, it kinda made me wish I _could_ _be_ a human, then I could watch all of these videos. And I could be with Syaoran instead of Doe. But, I was too amazed right now to smack myself for such thoughts.

Last was the books section. The library was composed mostly of these, so I saved the best for last. I browsed through many of the sections and even read a pamphlet on the different kinds of books and the genres of them! There were soooooooo many! But, you know what one appealed to me the most? Romance.

I guess there is something about mortal love that appeals to me, and soon, I found myself in the romance section. Oh, the possibilities! I'll just browse through a few of them and relocate Syaoran…

Syaoran was getting tired of reading about alternative fuels. After an hour, it just gets _annoying_. Even if it _was_ homework to research a bit on the topic so they could hold a debate in his Applied Modern Science class, he was sure he studied it enough to even give the American EPA a run for their money.

Syaoran was just putting his stack of books back when something caught his eye. A pair of jade eyes in the other side of the bookshelf was scanning the bindings for a catchy title. But it wasn't just the eyes that caught his attention, it was also the honey-colored hair, the sundress, and that melodic voice that made him sure. So sure that it had to be _her_.

He dumped the remaining books he carried on a table and followed her as she continued on her way. She went through section after section, picking up books, replacing them, and humming the entire time until she finally settled on the romance section. He kept on watching her, waiting for the opportune moment to approach her.

At one point, she stopped reading the first few pages of a novel and looked around. 'Maybe she knows that I'm watching her,' Syaoran thought.

She had a peculiar look on her face until she finally saw him. She instantly paled and shoved the book on the shelf as she hustled out of there.

'No, I can't let her get away!'

He chased after her and found he was faster, in no time he would catch her. She rounded a corner and he followed her, always keeping her in sight. They were near the entrance now. She barreled through the doors and he trailed her.

I had known I was being watched, but I was having too much fun to care. That is, until I saw who was watching. Panic bubbled up inside me as I ran to find a place to turn invisible. I'd have to have a clear mind to do it, and I couldn't concentrate while I was running away! Besides, he was gaining on me faster than I would have thought possible.

'Ah, there it's the entrance!'

This was my chance! I blew the doors open by calling the wind for aid and I sharply turned, hiding behind a column shrouded in shadow. He must have seen me turn and did too, but did not see me behind the column.

My mind was finally clear enough and I returned to my normal, hidden self. I caught my breath and finally ventured a peak. The first thing I saw was a fist colliding with the marble column in frustration.

"Dammit!" Syaoran cursed. "How could I let her get away?!"

He calmed down and sat on the steps, his head between his legs. I knelt down next to him, concerned for his well-being.

I remembered a technique I had learned in school in Heaven. If you let your spiritual-self hug a human, they will be relaxed and calm down. It was something I had never tried before, but it was worth a shot.

I wrapped my arms around his torso and let my aura calm him. "Don't worry; everything will be all right, Syaoran-kun because I'm here. I'll find what's missing in your life."

Syaoran relaxed and straightened, feeling as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He got up and headed toward the road.

'Where is he going now?'

I followed as he took a maze of streets through the city. I had not really been here before; it was all so new to me! Signs lit up and moved, a lot like Syaoran's "television", lit up many stores. Some stores had glass windows presenting their wares like clothes, more books (none of them romance I noticed), and digital goods. But Syaoran didn't stop at any stores I noticed, to my dismay.

Instead, he stopped in front of the largest structure in all of Tokyo, the Tokyo Tower, or so the sign in front of it said. He entered the double doors and went into this box with doors that opened and closed by themselves. Inside, he pressed a button that said "O.D." and the doors closed and we went up.

"This thing is amazing!" I exclaimed. I noted that it said "Olsen" above all the buttons. 'Maybe this thing is called an "Olsen".'

In a moment, the doors opened again but it was a different room than the one we had just left. All the walls were made of windows and in the center of the room was a small café.

I ran up to a window, "WOW!!! Look, I can't even see the people and all the "cars" (a mode of transportation, though in my time with Syaoran, I had never been in one, but it seems like people also use them for recreational means) look like ants!"

I saw Syaoran head up to the café and I followed. Manning it was a tall guy (a little taller than Syaoran even) with black hair and dark eyes.

He was wiping a cup so clean that I'm sure, if I was visible, I could have seen my reflection in it. His eyes flicked from Syaoran to, possibly, me. "What can I get for you?"

Syaoran looked over the menu, "I guess I'll have a bubble tea."

The guy looked back to me, "Nothing for the lady?"

He must not have noticed my panicked expression and me using the "cut it out" motion.

Syaoran cocked his head quizzically, "Lady?"

The man caught himself, "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you had girlfriend with you, but it must have been the glare from all the windows."

But of course, there wasn't any glare from the windows because there was an shade over all the windows outside, but I still sighed in relief. I mouthed the words "Thank you" to him when he returned with Syaoran's tea.

But Syaoran wasn't giving up so easily, "What do you think she looked like? The lady you thought was with me."

The man hesitated, but answered, "I would say she had short, auburn hair, green eyes, wearing a white dress, and," he added, "I would say she is one to smile easily." He winked at me. I was a little worried though!

Syaoran thanked the man and sipped on his bubble tea as he looked out over the city of Tokyo. My excitement had died down over the view though so I just watched Syaoran.

'Does he know? I am sure that man saw me, after all he looked right at me and described me. Risky business. This is why only children and animals should see us; otherwise we will be given away like what just happened.'

I looked back at the man and he waved. I turned away and looked back at Syaoran. He finished his tea, thanked the man, and headed back into the Olsen. I turned and waved back at the man before I quickly joined Syaoran in the Olsen, just in a nick of time I might add.

We returned to his suite and he got ready for his "date". I tried not showing how ticked I was but I could not help it.

'Stupid Doe! Stupid, stupid, STUPID DOE!' I kept cursing over and over until Syaoran returned from his shower.

My breath caught in my throat, as I looked him over. A green polo and black pants was all it was, but it was enough to make my knees weak.

'How does he have this power over me? No one has ever affected me like this, not even the guy angels I went to school with in Heaven. Could it be I'm…?'

But I didn't get to finish that thought as Syaoran closed the door behind him. I scrambled to catch up but did and followed him as he went to the Dancing Dove.

He went in and quickly found her and sat next to her. She said she would bring some friends, but she didn't mention that many of them would be other guys, not to mention that they were _hanging_ off of her. Sure, the guys had girlfriends, but it was obvious that they all wanted _Doe_. What bad taste.

Doe ordered the first round and I was surprised that they actually thought she was old enough to drink. I had seen on a television show that humans had to be a certain age to drink and the fact that they took her old enough for granted was suprising. Coulda fooled me!

The drinks arrived and everyone waited for Doe to make the toast. She gave a smile that could have fooled me, "To our youth and our health." She looked to Syaoran as she took the first sip and I got chills. Something was just not right here.

"Syaoran-kun, we should get out of here. Really, this is just sending all of my angel vibes all out of whack, let's go." I tugged on his sleave, or at least tried to, until I saw my hand go through him.

'Of course, I'm an angel. He can't see or hear me.'

I was powerless, I drained much of my powers from earlier and my will just wasn't strong enough to become visible. There was nothing I could do. I was defeated.

Syaoran finished off his first beer later than everyone else, it seemed that they were regulars here, and he grabbed his second.

"Syaoran-kun, come on, we have to go," I said in a desperate whisper. Tears were welling up in my eyes. What good was being an angel when I was powerless in his time of need. I was foolish letting myself use my powers when it wasn't required and this is my punishment. I had to watch Syaoran drink with the most vile people I had ever met.

They constantly made perverted jokes, belched, and Doe was the worst of them all. She even forgot mostly about Syaoran, who was just watching from the side, thank goodness, but this would not last for long.

Doe called for Round 3 when everyone, including Syaoran, had finished their second. I noticed that his eyes were getting a glassy look in them and he was even beginning to laugh at their jokes. Soon, he was even joining them.

It was all too much for me. I broke down crying. I must be the most pathetic angel that ever existed. If I couldn't even figure out what Syaoran was missing on my own, how could I stop this situation before it got worse?

"Everyone, I think it's time we went out for a drive. Let's go to our _favorite_ place." Doe announced to the group.

The group cheered and headed out, Syaoran included. His judgment was too blurry for him to even realize what he was doing.

"Wait, no Syaoran-kun! Don't!" I flew behind him as they wobbled their way to their cars.

Doe turned to Syaoran, _my Syaoran_, when she saw he was following her and asked, "What? Don't you have a car?"

Syaoran shook his head, "No, I use the cable car if I need to get somewhere not in walking distance." He laughed. Oh. My. Gosh.

Doe snorted and started laughing too, "You are soooooooooo _pathetic_!" She pointed at him and continued to laugh. "Screw that, come in my guy's car with me."

_My_ guy. _My GUY_! _MY GUY_!!! So she has a mate, yet she still invited Syaoran out on a date. She was even hanging off "her guy", who was quite muscular, in fact, if you ask me, only muscle. No brains in that shell, only muscle.

Syaoran nodded and hopped in the back as the others filled their own cars. I slid in next to him. Normally I would have been giddy to get a ride in a car, since it was my first time, but the circumstances were too dire now.

I made only my voice physical. It only took a small amount of my powers, but I was getting tired. "Syaoran-kun, listen to my voice of reason, get out of this car, NOW! Do you know how many people arrive in Heaven every year because they were driving drunk? Too many. And I know for a fact that "my guy" is drunk or at least his judgment is clouded. You have to get out of the car now!"

Syaoran was so drunk that he couldn't even quite process all of what I said. He looked over to where I was sitting (of course he couldn't see me though) but seemed to be running at 20 normal function speed. In fact, it appeared as though he hardly even registered that some ghostly voice was talking to him.

Doe turned around, "You say something, Syaoran?"

Syaoran. She called him by his name without even "kun" at them end.

"No…" For once he didn't even giggle at his own folly in his drunken state. He actually seemed serious. At least some gears were turning in that brain of his right now.

"My guy" put the car into drive and sped off spinning his tires. I don't really even have a life, like Syaoran does and I was fearful for myself! But most of all, I feared for Syaoran's.

Driving past the legal limit, our train of cars (three to be exact) sped along and finally came to a halt near the beach. Doe and company got out, suddenly becoming serious. Syaoran followed their lead as they walked a few feet to the cliff's edge, the same cliff I saw on the television this morning.

"Syaoran-kun, don't you recognize this place? You just saw this place on the news this morning!"

Syaoran looked in my direction, maybe starting to become aware of my presence, but I didn't care at the moment. Something just wasn't right about this situation!

The group walked to the edge of the cliff, somberly looking down. Syaoran took his place to the left of Doe, and I to the right of him. I wasn't about to let him get out of my sight.

"This is where that kid died last night," Doe commented. "What was his name?"

"Hoiyo Tatsumi." My Guy commented.

"Oh, that's right," Doe looked at Syaoran. "See Syaoran, we were the one that iced Hoiyo. He got in the way of our plans for robbing Komo Jewelry, so we just had Miki," she pointed at My Guy, "and Stouyo," she pointed to the other big man standing next to Miki, "toss him over the ledge."

My blood ran cold. They were murderers. And all for some stupid of rocks. Maybe this is what I was sent for. To stop some murderers.

She turned straight to Syaoran and everyone else watched him, "Syaoran, when I saw you in school yesterday, I saw some qualities that would make you a perfect addition to our ranks. You keep quiet, do good work, and you have no one. That is someone is the kind of person we need._ I need_. Now, will you join us, or not?" She held out her hand, "I personally would recommend joining. Now that we told you all about us, you could be dangerous alive. So, what is your decision?"

Syaoran looked from his hand to hers. Even if he had too much to drink, I could tell that even he understand the circumstances of his actions. Live to be a con artist, or die chivalrous.

I held my breath, waiting for his answer. Either way, I had to do something. Otherwise, I could never face God again out of shame. We both were caught in a trap, and both rapidly losing ourselves to it.

Syaoran looked Doe in the eye, "I could never live with myself if I agreed to such an offer, because you are wrong on something about me."

Doe frowned, "Oh? And what is that?"

"I do have someone," I held my breath as I listened to his words. Why did I feel like I was happy when the situation was so dire?

Syaoran continued, "And even though I have never met her, I would rather die never knowing her than meeting her only to be rejected because I am not even a decent human being anymore. I refuse your offer, even if it is the death of me!"

Doe's pretty face turned into a snarl, "Fine! Die then! Miki, Stouyo, throw him off the cliff when I leave. Murder is such messy business." She turned on her heals, her cronies following.

'What can I do?' I thought. 'If Syaoran cannot even fight off these giants, what chance do I have? But I have to do something! I care about Syaoran too much to see him die like this!!!

Miki and Stouyo advanced on him, but Syaoran wasn't about to give up without a fight. Even if it was be fruitless, Syaoran kicked and punched his pursuers. But their combined girth was overpowering. They both lifted the struggling Syaoran just enough to push him over the edge.

"SYAORAN!!!"

I flew after him, going faster than I had ever in my entire life. Tears blurred my eyes from the wind, but none of that mattered as long as Syaoran was in danger.

I don't know how to explain what happened next but all of a sudden, I felt like a hidden power exploded inside of me, shrouding me with enough strength to become fully visible and catch Syaoran by the hand.

He looked up at me, so surprised, with those amazing amber eyes that it just makes your heart melt, "It's you…the angel of my dreams."

"I guess so," was all I could say because I was an angel, I mean that was as plain as day, but the whole dreams part was beyond me.

Thankfully, since I fly 95 of the time, I was strong enough to get us back up top. When we came up there, the goonies were long gone, I was glad for that too.

I set Syaoran down first because I was still holding on to him by the hand and then I landed myself. The whole time, he wouldn't take his eyes off me, and I knew that his drunken state had ended when the whole proposal thing came up with Doe, so it wasn't because of that. I hid my wings because I thought they might be just a little intimidating, not that two huge guys aren't but I thought he probably had enough drama for one night, maybe even a whole week.

"Who are you?"

I smiled, "I'm Sakura, I am what you would call an angel. I was assigned by Our Lord to watch over you two weeks ago."

"You mean you have seen everything I have done for the past two weeks?"

I blushed, "Well, not EVERYTHING, I do have the decency to give you your privacy, but your classes and everywhere else you went I would follow you."

"Oh," he too was blushing from when I emphasized 'everything', "But you didn't do anything while I was sleeping, like go into my mind?"

I laughed. Well, more like "cracked up" (means hysterical laughter) because of what he was insinuating. "No, I can't go into your mind, nor control your actions; otherwise I would have just put Doe right in her place from the start!"

"I'm sorry about what happened tonight."

"Huh?"

"Well, it must have been frustrating. I must have done everything wrong I possibly could have gotten wrong and you would suffer the consequences, most likely anyway."

It felt made me smile that he cared. "You didn't do everything wrong, Syaoran-kun. You turned down their offer…and I'm not to sad about the results either." I added sheepishly. I was happy that he finally met me, and not in a weird situation either, like at the library.

"But could I ask one more favor of you?" Syaoran asked.

"What?"

"Could I kiss you?"

I gasped. He wanted to do the exact thing I had been thinking about only yesterday. My cheeks probably could not have turned any redder.

"Yes," I whispered with my head hanging down.

I heard some shuffling and then felt his hands on my shoulders.

"Sakura," I looked up into his amazing eyes, the ones that make my knees weak, and his face closed the remaining gap.

I found out then that I loved this "kissing" thing. So much that I kissed him back and put one hand behind his neck and the other tangled in his hair. It was a good thing that he was holding onto me too, otherwise I would have been the one falling off the cliff!

When we finished, he was the one that looked sheepish, "Thank you." His cheeks must have been as red as mine.

When we finally came to, I realized how stranded we were.

"I could go find a cab for us," I volunteered.

"No," he held onto my arm, "Now that I've found you, I don't want you leaving my sight."

Needless to say, this made me feel golden inside. So instead, we flew home, using my wings of course. He held onto my hand the whole time and at first, he was scared (but he wouldn't admit that) but once he got used to it, it looked like he thoroughly enjoyed it.

We made it back to his suite and he said he was "dog tired". So I let him go to bed, but not before he invited me to sleep in the bed while he took the couch. He is so chivalrous!!! But I had to explain to him that angels don't sleep.

I assured him that I could find something else to occupy myself with until he got up. And I told him that he might not be able to see me in the morning but not to worry because I will be with him, just invisible (I also explained that it takes energy to stay like this and he understood).

Syaoran approached the figure standing there, watching the view on the cliffside, "Sakura?"

The person turned with a smile on her face as the wind tousled her hair and dress. The sunset splaying in the distance gave her a golden radiance. She ran up to him and embraced him in a hug.

Syaoran closed his eyes, "I've finally found you, my angel."

**Well, watcha think? If you like it, you MUST review. If you want more, you MUST review. I spent most of my weekend trying to get well from a cold and therefore spent it entirely on my laptop. My parents were even starting to get worried when I wouldn't even come out of my room to eat dinner because I was finishing up the ending! I can't remember what else I was going to write here so I'll end it before I get carried away. Here's some stats:**

**# of pages on Word: 22**

**Hours spent typing: too many**

**Hoped amount of reviews: at least 15**

**Love,**

**EmyBlossom**


	2. Getting to Know You

**Angel of My Dreams**

**By EmyBlossom**

**Rated T for violence and sexual themes**

**Summary: He was always missing something in his life. But he didn't know that something came with a halo and wings. S/S**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sakura or Syaoran, they are owned by the lovely ladies of CLAMP. But this story concept is mine and so is Doe Nintoda (unfortunately, she would annoy me in real life!).**

**A/N: I loved the support I received from my one-shot that I decided to continue the story. I also noticed this. One-shots do not get much respect. While I got quite a bit of support for the story's continuation, I did not get very many readers. I hope to see this change for the better now that this is continued. Thanks for those who gave this story (and this writer) a chance.**

Chapter 2: Getting To Know You

"Her angel's face,/ As the great eye of heaven shined bright,/ And made a sunshine in the shady place."

-Edmund Spenser

I smiled at him, "You really want to?"

He nodded, "I do."

I bounced up and down from excitement. I actually had become quite used to walking, since Syaoran preferred it, especially since I have been accompanying him to places _actually_ visible.

"Let me just get changed real quick!" I ran into the bathroom and closed the door. Twirling around, my attire completely changed. I checked my hair underneath my "hat" (I found out these are a fashion statement, so today I thought I would try one out) and ran back out.

Syaoran looked surprised as I twirled in front of him. "Wow," he commented. He came up to me and tapped my new fashion statement. "I like your hat." He looked down at me with those amazing eyes, penetrating me to my very soul, or at least it felt that way. I blushed a light pink.

He hadn't kissed me since that first night he found out about me, just a week ago. Maybe he just didn't want to pressure me, especially since I still wasn't even sure about relationships between angels and humans, but we still acted like good friends, not that anybody else knew about me except him.

I don't know why he didn't introduce me to meet his friends though. Maybe it would be a little awkward, "Hey, here's my guardian angel, Sakura. Be nice to her guys," he would say. I guess that is somewhat strange.

Even so, I still can't sometimes shake the feeling that he is still hiding something from me, and I'm his angel, so I should know these things. But, who am I to complain? He planned something today for us to do special since it was his day off, something secret. I just hope he has fun too.

I looked unsure, "You like it? All of it?" I looked down at my dress. I didn't look like those girls on the picture box commercials, usually in something that I would call scandalous, and my dresses weren't _exactly_ "sexy" (I think this word is connected to mate and hot, that word I learned from that brainless girl on the picture box). Still, I did want him to like it, after all he would be with me, and I didn't want him to be _embarrassed_.

He tipped my chin up and looked at me again with those eyes, the ones that make my knees weak, "I _love_ it."

I smiled. It was nice to be reassured, especially since I thought up this outfit for this special day. My hat was close fitting to my head (I hear these were popular in the twenties) and was white with a pink and yellow flower adorning it. My dress was another white sundress except this one had some pink and yellow decorative stitching around the hems. My sandals were white and high heeled, but I knew I would be feeling that later. I was even carrying a purse, another new fashion statement that I had tried out once before to see if Syaoran liked it and he assured me he did.

"Are you ready?" he jingled his keys.

"Yes!"

We left and headed for the cable car.

"Where are we going?"

He smiled, a smile I had never seen before. Maybe it was because of that glimmer in his eyes. "You'll see, it's a secret."

I put my hands on my hips and huffed. I knew he liked it when I gave him this look. He told me yesterday that it made me look like a little kid that couldn't have their candy. I told him that I had never had candy before though, so I didn't know what he meant exactly. Perhaps this had something to do with the day he planned for us.

He smiled, and perhaps, even giggled. It was muffled so I couldn't exactly tell though.

I looked out the window and saw us passing by the Tokyo Tower. Syaoran noticed what I was looking at and explained, "That's Tokyo Tower. It is 333 meters high, was built over thirty years ago, and attracts more than 330,000 tourists every year. Were you with me when I went up in there?"

I met his gaze, "Yes, the man in the café saw me."

Syaoran seemed to think about this and was quiet the rest of the way. The cable car suddenly came to a halt and Syaoran announced this as our stop. The magic doors opened and we stepped out onto the platform.

"Syaoran-kun, haven't we been here before?"

He turned to me, "Have we? I didn't notice." I said it in a way that _almost_ made me completely believe him. But the fact that he just seemed to blow it off so easily made me a little suspicious, but just a little. He was acting just a little too cool.

"Hoe?" He continued on down the platform so I had to run to catch up to him. Unfortunately, I forgot I was such a klutz.

"Aaaaiiieeee!" I collided with something soft, not the hard concrete I expected. "Huh?" I opened my eyes. Syaoran was looking down on me with a worried frown on his face. He had caught me with his arm.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded with a reassuring smile. So maybe he acted cool, but he still cared.

He helped me to my feet and I brushed myself off, not that I really had gotten dirty. "I'm sorry, Syaoran-kun," I apologized, "I guess I still need to get used to walking."

He held onto my hand, "Don't worry, I'll be there to help you."

I smiled. Syaoran was just so nice!

"Shall we go?"

"Yes, lets!"

We continued on down until we stopped in front of a place I definitely knew I recognized, the library. A smile lit up my face. The last time I had been here, Syaoran still hadn't been sure I existed, so I ended up being chased out by him as he tried to catch me (though he claims he was just taking it easy on me!).

He looked kind of sheepish, "I thought since last time your visit was interrupted," he gave a meaningful cough, "that I could make it up to you."

I gave him a hug, wrapping my arms around his neck since he had a good five inches on me. He seemed kind of surprised, but hugged me back in the end. I looked up at him (my face had been pressed against his chest before), "Thank you so much Syaoran-kun!"

He looked sheepish again, "It's no problem."

Nearby a flash went off, "Oh, look! Young love!" An old lady exclaimed to her friend, another old woman who nodded along.

I let go right then, all embarrassed, "Oh, we're not…Uh…That is…Um…" I looked up to Syaoran for back up.

He looked at the old women and said, "We're just friends."

They seemed disappointed and they walked past us, but as the one that had exclaimed earlier passed me, she whispered, "You get him, girl!" And she gave me a wink.

"Hoe?" I stared back at the old woman as she faded into the distance.

"Ready?"

"Yes!"

We headed up the all-too-familiar stairs and in through the double doors. It's grandeur still astounded me.

"Sakura,"

"Huh," I brought my attention to Syaoran. "What is it?"

I need to get a little research done, so is it all right that I leave you to explore this place alone?"

"Yes, I'll be fine."

He pointed up to the third floor, "I'll be up there if you need me, okay?"

I nodded with a smile, "Got it."

He started walking away when he turned back around, "Are you sure you'll be fine?"

"Yes, yes! You don't have to worry about me!"

He hesitated but continued on, "Okay,"

What was he so worried about anyway? It was just the _library_. Besides, I _had_ been here before.

I found my way back to the romance section and browsed through their collection. I had picked up a few books, but was wondering how people were able to read these all in one sitting. It would be better if they could borrow them and could read when they had a spare moment.

'Oh, well, best time is to start now!'

I found a comfy chair and sat in it as I started reading. I was getting into this book, _Princess Nevermore_, when I felt a tap on the shoulder. I looked up not to find Syaoran, who I had been expecting, but a different guy, one that I did recognize though.

He was in Syaoran's Applied Modern Science class and had worked with him on a few projects, not that they were friends or anything, he just asked Syaoran to be his partner first.

He smiled down at me with a wolfish grin, "Hey, what's your name."

"S-Sakura." I answered timidly. I did not like talking to him. I got bad waves from him.

"Sakura-chan, huh? Cute name for such a cute girl." He laughed at his own joke. "My name's Jinko Mao, but you can call me Jin. So I was wondering, Sakura-chan, if I could get your number."

"Uh…" A shadow fell over me. I looked back and saw Syaoran, frowning at Jin. I stood up next to him.

"Oh, hey Li-kun. I was just asking Sakura-chan here out…"

"She's with me," Syaoran said with a bone-chilling tone. He wrapped an arm around my waist and I looked up at him, but he kept his eyes on the other man.

"Oohh. I'm so sorry. I didn't know." He held up his hands defensively. But he did not end it there, he should have if he knew what was good for him. No, he went on, "But, you know, you shouldn't just let her wander alone. You never know what could happen to her…" and with that he ran off.

I could tell Syaoran was furious. His other hand was balled into a fist, white-knuckled and his eyes were closed in mad contemplation. He was about to take a step forward, when Jin mentioned that last bit, but stopped when he remembered I was there.

"Syaoran-kun?" I stepped from his hold on my waist and stood in front of him, placing a hand on his shoulder. His eyes flew open at my touch.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. I didn't want him angry at me. "I didn't do anything wrong, did I?" I still did not know much of the world, I could have done something completely taboo and not have known it.

He closed his eyes for a moment, grimacing, then went through a complete transformation and was fine again. "I'm fine, are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?"

I shook my head, "No, but I didn't do anything wrong, right?"

"No, that is just something guys do. You did nothing wrong, I should have kept a better eye on you." He looked over at the abandon book I left on the table, "Is that yours?" He picked it up.

"Yes, I was trying to finish it before we left, but I'm still a slow reader. I don't know how people finish books before the day is over!"

"Huh?"

"Well, don't you have to read the books here?" I asked, embarrassed.

"No, you can check them out so you can take it home and read it."

"Really?! They would let me do that?!"

"Yeah," he said. "You can check it out on your own card if you would like."

"I don't have a card."

"Then we can get you one."

He led me to the front desk where a woman with glasses was sitting behind the counter. He asked for a library card form and she handed it to him with a smile.

"Alright," he led me to a table and began helping me fill it out. "Name, Sakura…" he paused, "What's your last name?"

I blinked for a moment, "Last name? I don't have one!" I said with a laugh.

He looked puzzled, "I guess we'll have to give you one." He thought for a moment then brightened. "Your name is Sakura and that is a flower that blooms on trees here on earth. I could give you the name Kinomoto, and with the right kanji, means 'one of wood'."

"Wow! That's perfect!" I said with a smile. "You are so smart, Syaoran-kun."

He turned away for a moment then faced the paper in front of him again. I wonder what was wrong. "Alright, birthday. What's your birthday?"

"Hmm…" I thought a bit. Earth years was a bit different than Heavenly years, so it was a little tricky to find out exactly when I would have been born on earth. "Let's see, I would have been born in 1953."

He looked shocked, "19-1953!"

"Well time on earth passes three times faster than that in heaven." He was making me feel old.

"So that would be, eighteen years in heaven."

"Yes!"

"Okay, so what about the day?"

"Um…There aren't really seasons in heaven, so I don't know what day I was born."

He thought for a moment, "Then, I guess I will have to give you one of my favorite days of the year for your birthday."

My eyes widened, "What day is that?" I was kind of shocked that he would give me one of his favorite days as my birthday.

"April first, it's when the sakura trees are starting to bloom."

I thought about this for a moment.

"Alright, now about your address and phone number, I'll just put it as mine." He scribbled a few more things down and handed me the paper. "Just bring that back to the same lady who gave it to us and she will give you your card."

I did as he instructed and she indeed did give me my very own library card. It almost felt that this was my first step in being a human. I checked out _Princess Nevermore_ and we left.

"That was fun, thanks Syaoran-kun!"

He nodded, "But the fun isn't over yet."

I cocked my head, "It isn't?"

"Nope,"

He ran ahead holding my hand, leading me to a different part of town. Past shops and buildings, we were heading nonstop to our destination, wherever that was. We finally halted in front of a restaurant with a red awning and gold characters printed on it. He seemed excited as he ushered me inside the dimly lit room.

A man behind a podium brought us to a table and Syaoran even pulled out my chair for me. Menus were set on the table and Syaoran picked one up and started browsing at the selections. I removed my hat and then I stared dumbly at the menu, wondering what to do. I had never been in a restaurant before, never even eaten before.

I picked up the menu, trying to look natural, but having no clue on what to do. A waiter came to get our orders but I was still looking mindlessly over the selctions. He set a metal teapot down along with two cups.

He looked at Syaoran first, who took control right away, "I would like the dim sum please."

The waiter jotted down his order then looked to me, "And for you miss?"

"Uh, I'm not having anything."

"Oh?" the waiter seemed taken aback.

Syaoran anwered for me, "She'll have the chow mein."

He jotted that down the order, bowed, and left.

I whispered, "But Syaoran, I've never eaten before…"

"I know, that's exactly why I took you to my favorite restaurant." He shot back with a smirk. I merely blinked like a deer caught in headlights.

The server returned with a teapot and two cups. He left with a bow as Syaoran took the duty of pouring himself. The steam curled in the air as it filled the cup to the brim. Syaoran paused before handing her the cup, "Do you want sugar or milk?"

I hesitated, "Um, I don't know…"

Syaoran decided to just let me try it first and then I could add it later. I took a sip and was surprised. 'So this is what tea tastes like.' I knew that tea was a very popular beverage, so now I had finally found what all the fuss was about. It is wonderful!

"So," Syaoran leant forward a little, "Tell me about yourself."

I was a little nervous. We had never had a conversation like this before. He had never questioned me before on the subject of me. I knew more about him then he knew about me, mostly because I spent most of my time invisible. The only reason I could handle today was due to the fact that I reserved my powers and I was planning on taking it easy later (I would be exhausted!). The only problem was, I didn't know what the side-effects would be later.

But I digress, I also hoped he liked me. What if he didn't like his own guardian angel's personality? He might not even want me anymore if he didn't like me. He would only have to say he didn't want me anymore and I would be sent back to heaven. I would have to go back to Heaven as a rejected and shamed angel, and on my first attempt at that!

"Well, I am what you would call a fledgling angel. This means that I am fresh out of school and I am now making my way into the world. Three weeks ago was my first day on earth. All the rest is history from then on." I shrugged for emphasis.

But Syaoran wasn't about to give up, "What is heaven like? Do you have any friends there? Did you have a boyfriend back home?"

I was a little more than surprised by his last question but I answered them all. "Heaven is the best place ever! Every area of heaven is different, from forests, to oceans, and so on. God made it that way so that everyone could find a place they loved. Personally, my favorite place is in a valley blanketed in flowers of every color. And as for your other questions, yes, I have many friends in heaven. There's my best friend Tomoyo, and Chiharu, Naoko, Yamazaki, and Rika. We all were in the same graduating year. I also have an older brother, but he is…away. As for your last question, no, I didn't have a boyfriend in heaven."

The waiter came back right at that moment with steaming plates of food. He placed each one in front of us and asked if there was anything else we wanted. Syaoran and the waiter had a short conversation that I didn't catch because I was staring at the food. Steam swirled above our plates in patterns that seemed like they were dancing (Syaoran's plate of food and mine) with each other.

That reminded me, I had never gone dancing before. In heaven, there were no dances held and the opportunity had not arisen yet on earth. 'Well, before I go back to heaven, I will have to go dancing,' I promised myself. A thought provoked my mind as I imagined Syaoran and I dancing together. I felt all warm inside just thinking about it! 

I took a better look at my food. Noodles, that's what Syaoran ordered for me. I hoped I would like them, being my first taste of food!

I picked up the chopsticks and tried to use them as I had seen Syaoran do many times before, but I was clumsy and dropped the top one. I tried again but my fingers moved stubbornly as I manipulated them to pick up even one noodle. I glared at my stupid, clumsy fingers the whole time.

I faintly heard Syaoran chuckle at my antics. This was no laughing matter! I then heard his chair scrape across the carpet and his muffled footsteps reach my chair. He leaned behind me and cupped his hand over mine as he molded them into the right shape, the right shape for a beginner anyway.

He explained that this is how children learn to hold chopsticks until they can maintain the right hold. Great, now I am not only looking like a freak, I am also a child.

He sat back down and I turned back to my food, but I could tell he was still watching me. I finally grasped a few noodles, twirled them around a few times, and took a bite. Syaoran watched my happy expression as I gushed how delicious they were.

He got a thrill at seeing my excitement and shoved his plate forward so I could sample some of his dim sum. This too was delicious, but I told him that I preferred my noodles. He snorted, probably because he thought dim sum was superior to noodles, but I could see that he was satisfied.

I was suddenly reminded of something I wanted to ask earlier as I finished polishing off my noodles. I looked up at him and chose the right moment to pipe up, "Hey, Syaoran-kun."

"What?" He too looked up.

"Since I told you about myself, I think it is only fair that you should share a little bit about yourself." I tried to sound and look casual, but inside I was intent on his answer.

"What about? You've spent three weeks with me, what don't you know?" He continued to eat again but he was still listening.

"I've only watched your day-to-day activites, but I don't know anything really about your past or what you like. For example, what is your favorite color? When is your birthday? Where did you grow up? How many siblings do you have? What is your favorite flower? What is…" Syaoran had clamped a hand over my mouth before I could continue.

"Before I answer those, let's pay for this." He waved the bill in the air.

We both got up, payed for the meal, and left the restaurant. He was still silent as we weaved around town, when we finally hopped back on the cable car.

Sounding like an impatient child, I asked, "Syaoran, aren't you going to answer me?"

"Just wait," was all he said and I waited even longer.

And longer…

And even longer…

And even longer than that…

Until he stopped in front of a park.

I ended up taking her to Tomoeda Park, also known as King Penguin Park, a place that was a favorite of mine but I had not visited it in a few months. It also happened to be the setting of a few dreams of mine.

I sat on a swing and motioned toward the vacant swing next to me. She hurried over and lightly swayed back and forth. I could tell she was still intent on me answering the questions. There was no avoiding it, not that I had anything to hide. I just didn't want her to be disappointed.

"Green."

"Huh?" She cocked her head to the side. She obviously didn't understand.

"My favorite color is green. My birthday is July 12. I grew up in Hong Kong, that's in China. I have four sisters. And my favorite flower is the peony."

She grinned, "Syaoran-kun has a good memory!"

"Yeah," I smiled at my feet, not at her.

I expected to her to say something, but she didn't. I glanced at her and she looked lost in her thoughts, a small smile playing on her lips. She used little nudges from her feet to sway back-and-forth, but otherwise, they did not leave the ground.

I stood up, "Hey, do you want me to push you?"

"Huh?"

"Like this," I stood behind her and gave her a small push.

She let out a little squeal but soon caught the hang of it. Gradually I pushed her higher and higher until I had to step back to prevent being hit by her. She continued to ask questions about my childhood and my family. I answered them, thinking too much at first, but relaxing as she shot off more. I told her how pesky my sisters were as kids, how my father died when I was eleven, and anything else that came to mind.

The time we spent there went unnoticed until we saw that the sun had long gone and stars were twinkling in the sky with the moon for company. She looked back and asked if she could talk about herself now. Eager to hear her talk, I stopped pushing and sat back down on the swing next to her.

She, like a pendulum, slowly came to a halt. She looked up at me with a twinkle in her eyes from the light of the moon and stars, but also something else. Was that fear, or perhaps nervousness?

She took a deep breath before beginning. She focused her eyes on the sky above and started talking.

"I love the moon…but I love the stars even more," She let out a nervous giggle. "You must think I'm weird to start talking like this, but I do have a point."

She trailed her eyes down to mine, "See, the stars have special meaning to angels. When God created the cosmos, there were no stars to speak of. I know it sounds strange, but the stars are made of the remains of angels' deeds when they die." She looked back at the sky, as if remembering something.

I let this bit of information sink in. But, I still had no idea what this had to do with anything.

"My onii-chan, he's up there," she said softly. She looked back at me and I noticed there were tears in her eyes. I wanted to go and hug her, take all her troubles away, but I knew she needed to finish.

"He," her voice cracked and she wiped her eyes then began again. "He was your original guardian angel, but he died protecting you."

My heart thundered in my chest. Her brother, died because of me, protecting me? How? When?

Then it all hit me like a bolt of lightning. It was a year ago, in Hong Kong. I had been on my way home after partying with some friends when a group of older guys approached me from an alley I was passing. At gunpoint, they asked for my wallet, my keys, everything of value.

I handed all they asked over, no fighting, no arguments, nothing. I just wanted to have that gun away from me. I even gave them my girlfriend's class ring that had been in my pocket. I could always buy her a new one anyway.

Everything went fine (well, as fine as it could be when you're being mugged), until a good Samaritan intervened. He looked like any normal citizen until he flashed his badge. Then all hell went lose.

The man holding the gun (a mugger) held me hostage by pointing the gun into my temple. The policeman tried to calm him down, but he feared prison too much. The policeman kept stepping forward, trying to urge the armed mugger that he was not capable of murder and that he should just give up. Unfortunately, fear of imprisonment was stronger than that of pulling the trigger.

Just when I thought I was as good as dead, out of the corner of my eye, a tall man stepped forward and grabbed the mugger's arm that was holding the gun. In a split second, the gun was fired, I was released, and the muggers escaped while the cop asked for backup over his radio.

The men who robbed me got away, I survived unscathed, and the man that saved my life's body was never found. It remained a mystery who had come to my rescue that day, if somebody even did. Some police figured the mugger got spooked, but I knew what I saw. After that, I didn't want to live in Hong Kong after I finished high school, so I moved to one of the smallest towns in Japan that had a university nearby.

My rescuer…was Sakura's brother? How was this even possible?

Sakura continued, "When I found out that I was to be your guardian angel, I was distraught, to say the least. 'How could God do this to me?' I thought at first. I didn't think it was fair or justified, but God's word is the law. I could not change that or my situation, no matter how I wanted to.

"So, I got to know you the longer I stayed on earth, and I came to realize why my brother sacrificed himself for you. Syaoran-kun…"

She wouldn't look at me, but instead chose to stare at her feet, but even so, I could tell that she was serious.

"I would sacrifice myself for you too," she whispered. It was so quiet I had to stain my ears to hear it. I noticed a pale pink tint on her cheeks.

"So," she stood up suddenly. "I will try my best to become as valiant and brave as him. I will make him proud."

She started to walk away and I stood up from the swing.

"Sakura."

She stopped walking away, but I could tell she was hesitant. I walked up behind her, gripped her shoulders and turned her toward me, but she still avoided looking at me.

In an instant, I pulled my arms around her and held her tight in a hug. She let out a gasp in surprise against my chest, but hugged me back too.

"I'm sure you have made him proud already with what you did just a few days ago. I know I am."

She was trembling in my hold, why, I don't know. She managed to contain herself after a few seconds and mumbled, "Thank you, Syaoran-kun."

I held her for a few more seconds before releasing her. She looked up at me with shining eyes before she took my hand and we walked home. My palm tingled with her touch, but I don't know if it was mutual.

Just as we made it in front of my apartment, she collapsed. I caught her, but almost not in time to save her head from hitting the wall. I shook her a few times and called to her, but she was out. I leaned her back against the wall, fumbled for my keys, and let us in.

I carried her over to the bed and laid her down. I removed her shoes, hat, and purse. It was then I realized that she needed a change of clothes.

I kept myself under control, kept my eyes closed, and changed her into some of my plaid green, cotton pajamas. When I finally was finished, I pulled the covers over her, and turned on the shower to cold water. Who knew seeing a girl in your own pajamas was such a turn-on?

The cold water soothed my nerves and calmed my senses. I came out to see she hadn't moved at all from when I had left her. Her chest moved with every deep breath and her hair was splayed on my pillow. For never having slept a night in her life, she sure caught on quick.

I flipped off the lights, walked over to the bed and laid my head down on the bed while sitting on the floor. I held her hand and rubbed my thumb across the back of her palm.

It's amazing how small her hand is compared to mine. Her palm fit easily into mine, but our fingers were the same length. While my hand was rough, covered in calluses from training in martial arts as a kid, hers were soft and white as if they had never seen a days' labor in their entire life.

I thought this as my eyes drooped and slowly I succumbed to the approaching darkness. What an amazing day, yet I was still worried about Sakura. Was this normal?

**Last time I wrote the first chapter to "Angel", I had a cold. Guess what? Same thing this time, except I was in the last stages of it, so all I really had was the occasional cough now and then to break the silence. What I REALLY hope is that this will not become a pattern. That would stink. Anyway, here's the stats:**

**# of pages on Word (chapter only): 15**

**# of pages on Word total: 37**

**Hours spent typing: too many**

**Hoped amount of reviews as a total: 10 (Is that too much to ask for?)**

**Love,**

**EmyBlossom**


	3. Losing Control

**Angel of My Dreams**

**By EmyBlossom**

**Rated T for violence and sexual themes**

**Summary: He was always missing something in his life. But he didn't know that something came with a halo and wings. S/S**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sakura or Syaoran, they are owned by the lovely ladies of CLAMP. But this story concept is mine and so are characters like Doe Nintoda (unfortunately, she would annoy me in real life!). This is completely a work of fiction and is in no way to be sold for profit.**

**A/N: I loved the support I received from my one-shot that I decided to continue the story. I also noticed this: One-shots do not get much respect. While I got quite a bit of support for the story's continuation, I did not get very many readers. I think stories under the "romance only" category get fewer readers, thinking it will be a mushy story but I promise you, this story will have substance! I was pleased that one day out of the blue I received an email from a reader asking me to continue the story. And while it has been years (yes, YEARS!) since I wrote any fanfiction, new readers occur every day and enjoy the story anew. It truly is you, the readers that make this all worth it. Thanks for those who gave this story (and this writer) a chance.**

Chapter 3: Losing Control

_She's as pretty as a picture,_

_Every bit as funny as she is smart,_

_Got a smile that'll hold you together,_

_And a touch that'll tear you apart,_

_When she's yours she brings the sunshine,_

_When she's gone the world goes dark,_

_Yeah, she's heaven on the eyes_

_But she's hell on the heart_

"Hell on the Heart" by Eric Church

Here I was, in the usual spot again, under my favorite tree in the courtyard. I was using my magic to make myself visible so I could read a book I had checked out from the library. I was close to almost finishing _Princess Nevermore_ when I noticed a shadow pass over the page. Suddenly Syaoran's face was over the top of my book and this exhibited a squeak of surprise from me.

He looked at me with eyes narrowed, "You shouldn't be visible when I'm not around, it's dangerous. Plus, aren't you, as my guardian angel, supposed to be with me in case I need to be, oh, I don't know, _guarded_?"

I held my book up defensively, "But it's getting to the clincher! Besides, you were in class. You don't know how boring it gets for me to sit around like that."

"Like it's any different for me!" he said with a laugh.

I frowned. He caught me in a mental snare. I couldn't think up an argument to that! I pretended to be very perturbed and answered huffily, "Hai, Hai. I'll clean the apartment as recompense." Lately I'd been pulling more of an attitude around Syaoran. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't to incur his wrath, but more as a defense to my attraction to him. It was against the rules for me to exhibit romantic feelings for my charge. Who knows what would happen if the higher ups got word of what I did.

He smirked. "If there's one thing I have learned over years of living alone, it's to not turn down a free house cleaning. Okay, before we go, I have to meet with my professor about a paper. Can you wait here for me? Or would you like to tag along?"

I wrinkled my nose slightly. He laughed and waved for me to stay. I smiled in return. A few more minutes of reading time! I cracked my book open again and absorbed myself in that world.

Normally I would have heard the approach of footsteps if I hadn't been so into my reading. Another shadow fell over my page. "Oh, back so soon? I'd hardly read more than a few…" I looked up and saw someone I was not expecting.

"M-Mao-san! Sorry, I thought you were someone else." He was standing over me, making me feel small and uncomfortable.

"Sakura-chan, it's good to see you again. I didn't know you went to school here. What a coincidence, I do too." His eyes were calculating but it was difficult to tell what he was thinking.

I was getting the bad waves from him again. "No no! I'm just waiting for Syaoran-kun." Darn my honesty. I wish it wasn't so instinctive.

"Ah, right. The defensive boyfriend." He shook his head with his eyes closed and a hand placed on his forehead. I was about to deny him saying that Syaoran was my boyfriend but I grit my teeth together to keep from talking. He continued, "Well, that probably should be my clue to back away right now before he shows up. Normally I'm a sucker for taking risks but I'm not feeling like getting my ass kicked today." He was looking somewhere else, his grin sly. Quick as lightning, he was looking down at me with his electric blue eyes, "Do you always wait for Syaoran here?"

I had to bite my tongue to keep my honest streak from answering immediately. I took a split second to rethink my reply, "Not always." I held his gaze and kept my expression soft as I said it so he would think I answered truthfully, because really, I _did_ always wait for him here if I wasn't with him already in class.

His smile was genuine, "Well, I hope I see you here sometime, when the defensive boyfriend isn't around that is."

I gulped but nodded. He waved as he walked off. "See you around, Sakura-_chan_." I did not enjoy his free use of my name in such a casual manner but I failed to correct him.

After his departure, I was a little too rattled to continue reading. I almost even lost concentration on the spell that held me visible. This jerked me back to what was important, waiting for Syaoran and staying visible. But I could feel my powers waning. After our date, I had used up my reserves of power enough to drain me for over a week and I had just been getting it back over the past few days and was using it up now.

My eyes began to droop when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up sleepily at Syaoran's handsome face. He amber eyes looked worried. "I'm alright," I answered before he could ask.

He breathed a sigh of relief and offered me a hand, "Good, I was afraid we would have a rerun of what happened last time."

Oh, guess he was still freaked out about what happened after our date. What happened after I "passed out" was that I was in a human sleep-like state until the morning sun's rays hit me through Syaoran's apartment window. Then I "woke up" and slowly disappeared, back to my usual invisible state just as Syaoran arose at the side of the bed. Just before I was completely gone I said "Daijoubu." I don't think this was enough thought because for days after that he continued on with his daily routine sullenly. When I did have enough power to appear before him again (about 5 days after the incident and even then, I could only be seen for a few minutes) I explained that this is what happens when I use up my magic. I enter a state of rest that I can't be aroused from except by the sun and then I reenter invisible mode so I can suck up its energy. It's a process that no angel wants to go though again so it usually only happens once in their lifetime. Syaoran agreed that I shouldn't use up so much energy in one go so the process won't be repeated again.

I smiled up at him and took the hand he offered.

"Did you finish it yet?" He gestured to the book in my other hand.

I shook my head and remembered the reason why I didn't get much reading done. I suddenly felt a wave of loneliness and fear that I calmed by wrapping my arms around Syaoran's torso and hugging him close.

"S-Sakura!" I could hear the shock in his voice as I rested my head against his chest. It took him a moment to return the hug. "You know, I missed you, while you were gone."

He meant when I had disappeared for that week. My cheeks heated up a little. "I missed you too, though I could see you so it wasn't as bad as it could have been." I pulled away, noticing I missed the feel of him already.

He patted my head. "Let's head home."

"Mm!"

He started ahead of me but I lingered a stride behind feeling unsure. With a knowing glance back, Syaoran wiggled his free hand. I instantly brightened and took it with my own. Passing through the school gates, I knew that nothing would ruin this day.

_____ _____

/ \ / \

* * *

* * *

The morning alarm went off too soon in my opinion. Staying up late last night studying left little time to sleep. I threw an arm over to slam the sleep button. I never really slept five more minutes before the alarm rang again; I just used the time to officially get my bearings before turning the alarm clock off.

I took a deep breath and smelled faintly cherry blossoms and vanilla. This was her sign of letting me know she was here. "Ohaiyo, Sakura." The window slid open and closed in reply. She gave me privacy in the morning when I went to get dressed. Once I asked her why she chose to use this method to let me know she was here rather than just showing herself and she told me that it used much less magic to do it this way. All complicated magic aside, it was nice that she took the effort anyway.

I got dressed and made a cup of instant coffee. I didn't much like the taste of black coffee but the caffeine was now a necessary thing in the morning. I flipped on the television to the morning news. More talk about politics and the stock market, nothing that interested me. Just as I was turning away from the television, Sakura appeared wearing another white dress, this one with blue plaid accented ruffles. She was sitting too close to the television to be healthy, staring at the television. I didn't fully understand what interested her, but then again, practically everything about this world interested her. I was just about to wash my mug in the sink when I noticed something on her back.

Baby wings. That's what was peaking between the straps of her dress. I smirked as I stalked up to touch them. I gently stroke the left one, noticing the velvet texture. Almost as soon as I did, Sakura jumped up in surprise and ended up on her feet, her bright red face looking at me.

"Wha-wha-what're you d-doing?!" Her voice gained a squeaky tone to it. She had wrapped her arms protectively around herself. Her tiny body gently shook.

I laughed at her reaction. "I was just touching your wings!" I said, gasping for breath. "Your reaction was hilarious!" I continued to laugh as her face turned even more red, whether from anger or embarrassment I didn't know.

"I'll have you know, an angel's wings are very sensitive!" Apparently it was anger.

"Sorry, it was just, this was one of the only times I've ever seen them." My laughter had finally quieted.

"It uses extra magic to hide them, but this time I'd just forgotten."

"You don't have to hide them if it's just the two of us."

"Really? I thought you would be freaked out by them."

I reached a hand out to stroke them again. "I think they're beautiful."

She closed her eyes as I stroked the other one, longer this time. It felt so soft to the touch. "Mmm…" I stopped and looked at her face. She had a dazed look and appeared breathless, her cheeks splashed with red again. Was she enjoying this?

I brushed my hand against them again. "_Syaoran_," she said huskily.

I couldn't stop myself from what happened next. I cupped her flaming cheeks with my hands and kissed her. I felt her freeze for a split second and then she kissed back. Electricity flowed from our lips down to my toes. I drew out the kiss as long as I could before pulling away. She didn't let me escape though; she pulled me back with her hand behind my neck. She kissed me with forceful hunger and I did little to resist.

Finally, the need for air became apparent and we rested our foreheads against each other's. "Sorry," I murmured, not totally meaning it. She took it that I did though. "No need to apologize, I'm as guilty as you are," she said with a shaky breath.

A few seconds passed as we gained our bearings. I smiled, "Your wings really are sensitive." That made her laugh.

"Oh!" She sat up and pointed to the clock. "School!"

"Shit, I'm gonna be late," I was still smiling as I said this though. I ran and grabbed my bag. I held it in one hand as I shoved the appropriate textbooks in with the other. In that same minute, I snagged the keys from the dining table. I saw her still sitting in the same spot, a dazed look on her face. I jingled the keys to get her attention.

"You coming?"

"Mm!" She nodded vigorously. She stood up and ran through the door. She rocked on her heels waiting as I locked the front door and put my keys in my pocket. I started down the hall and felt her wavering behind. Remembering how she never made the first move, I wiggled my hand. She took it with her own, lacing her fingers through it. We were on our way, Sakura humming a tune I didn't recognize and my palm tingling where it touched hers.

When we reached the school, Sakura pulled me into an uninhabited corner. For a brief second, I thought she was going to assault me with another kiss, which I would have enjoyed very much. For this reason I stared at her perfectly pink lips with hopefulness.

She didn't notice the direction of my gaze and spoke, "I'll be with you in class today. Promise."

For a second, she hesitated and then those lips came forward and pecked me on the cheek. I was surprised but I kept wanted more. I put my hand under her chin and pulled her to me, if only briefly. She was surprised and didn't have enough time to join in.

"Syaoran!" She scolded, but her cheeks were tinged with pink. "Not in public!" She playfully swatted him and then vanished. I ran a hand through my messy locks feeling victorious before I headed into the direction of class.

_____ _____

/ \ / \

* * *

* * *

I've given up. I'm far too attracted to Syaoran not to act on my feelings. Lord help me if the higher ups find out what I'm doing.

* * *

I'm back, baby! But it's still up in the air whether I will continue this writing streak. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter none the less. Again, I was kinda sick when I wrote this and for some crazy reason I chose to write instead of playing videogames. Kinda strange! So I'm on winter break now and since I'm in college now (I was in high school when I wrote my two fanfics) my break happens to last for about a month! Maybe you can expect more in that time, but who knows, maybe I'll get some shifts in at work (I got a job too, huzzah!) or I'll get addicted to videogames again (probably with Christmas coming up lol). I realize this chapter was shorter than usual but I thought Sakura's realization was a good place to stop. If any of you are thinking that this is moving kinda fast, I agree, but wouldn't you rather have it that way if I don't write that often? One last thought before I sign off, isn't that little wing picture adorable?! I hope it shows up online, I did spend a while on it and I love it, even if it's simple.

Please review and who knows, I might continue if I get enough of them!

**# of pages on Word (chapter only): 6**

**# of pages on Word total: 43**

**Hours spent typing: Two+**

**Hoped amount of reviews for this chapter: 10 that don't only say "please write soon!"**

**Love,**

**EmyBlossom**


	4. Unexpected Visitor

**Angel of My Dreams**

**By EmyBlossom**

**Rated T for violence and sexual themes**

**Summary: He was always missing something in his life. But he didn't know that something came with a halo and wings. S/S**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sakura or Syaoran, they are owned by the lovely ladies of CLAMP. But this story concept is mine and so are characters like Doe Nintoda. This is completely a work of fiction and is in no way to be sold for profit.**

**A/N: Another installment of AOMD coming at you! Sadly, not many reviews for the last chapter. Maybe I waited too long to continue the story. Either way, this author remains undaunted and I shall continue the story! Please tell your fellow readers/friends about this story and maybe it will gain popularity. That would make me feel so worthwhile. Anyways, enjoy and if you read, review too! I love your comments, good or bad!**

Chapter 4: Unexpected Visitor

You make me smile like the sun,

Fall out of bed,

Sing like a bird,

Dizzy in my head,

Spin like a record,

Crazy on a Sunday night,

You make me dance like a fool,

Forget how to breathe,

Shine like gold,

Buzz like a bee,

Just the thought of you can drive me wild,

Oh, you make me smile.

-Smile by Uncle Kracker

Hands linked together. His shoulder occasionally brushing up against mine. Our casual conversation. The light but not unpleasant chill of an autumn breeze. The falling leaves swirling with the churn of the wind. The click of my heels against the pavement and the soft pad of his sneakers. Perfect. Everything was perfect. Except for the light nagging in my brain telling me I was breaking the rules. But I already gave up on being the good little angel. From now on, I was following my heart.

Syaoran, my "charge," and I passed through the gate to school. Although I was anxious about anyone seeing us holding hands, Syaoran didn't give any notion of letting go. I felt a few people staring as we approached the science building.

Pushing the embarrassment away, I turned to Syaoran as we came to a halt. He gave my hand a squeeze as he turned toward be and kissed my forehead. "I'll see you after class." Then he turned and entered the building.

The blush took some time to fade, even after I returned to my invisible state. How he always got to me that way was a mystery! I never reacted so strongly to anyone before Syaoran, and still, I had a hard time grasping why.

I shook my head as I prepared myself for sitting through another boring lecture.

_____ _____

/ \ / \

* * *

* * *

Hands linked together. His shoulder occasionally brushing up against mine. Our casual conversation. The light but not unpleasant chill of an autumn breeze. The falling leaves swirling with the churn of the wind. The click of my heels against the pavement and the soft pad of his sneakers. Perfect. Everything was perfect. Except that we weren't heading in the direction of home!

When the conversation died down for a moment I finally made my strike. "Sooooo….where are we headed? This isn't a new way to the apartment is it?"

He smirked a little, "There's this shop that I want to take you to. It's on the outskirts of town, the opposite direction of home."

I got a little excited. Why did he want to take me to this shop? The prospect of the mystery of it was thrilling. My pace increased in speed with my burst of energy until it felt like I was a dog on a hunt with a scent and Syaoran was my master, the hunter.

After ten minutes of walking like this and Syaoran occasionally telling me to turn because I was leading, we reached our destination. "Starlight Bow-tick?"

"It's pronounced 'boutique'."

"Oh."

"That means it's basically a fancy shop. Come on, let's go in." He had a mysterious smile on his face. I followed him inside and was assaulted by the thick smell of burning incense. The shop was painted in midnight blue making the room very dark with a few hanging lamps shaped like stars penetrating the darkness.

The cashier with ebony-colored hair and a beauty mark under her right eye greeted us from behind a glass counter. "Welcome. Can I help you find something?" She smiled flirtatiously at Syaoran even though she had to have been at least ten years older than him.

"We'd just like to look around first, thank you."

Even though I was a bit put off by her coquettish behavior, my curiosity kicked in and I wandered around the circular glass tables positioned around the shop. Necklaces, bracelets, rings, earrings, shoes, scarves, gloves, every accessory imaginable had found its way into the shop, each from an ambiguous designer and containing something mystical, magical, or sparkling property to it. Bottles that was filled with moon sand, necklaces said to draw fairies near, scarves with rhinestones, and even a hairbrush that was made of antique opal. Even though I knew no necklace could make fairies appear and that the bottle full of moon sand was really made of black sand with glitter, all the trinkets were beautiful. I couldn't help touching everything that caught my eye.

After looking at almost everything, something caught my eye in the glass case that the cashier was behind. It was an ivory bracelet and where the ends of the circle should have joined together were two small wings that left a miniscule gap between them. It was stunning.

"Oh." I said in awe.

"Seems you have found something you like. Would you like to try it on?"

"Would I ever!"

The cashier unlocked the case and pulled out the bracelet and slid it carefully on my wrist.

"Oh it's lovely," I cooed. I looked mournfully at it before I slid it off to hand back to the woman.

"We'll take it." I had almost forgotten Syaoran was there I was so in awe of the store. His appearance took me so much by surprise I forgot to protest until the woman told him the price.

"That'll be ten thousand yen." She said as she rang up the order.

"T-ten thousand yen?!" I gaped at her.

"Sold." Syaoran took his wallet out and handed her a credit card.

"W-wait Syaoran! You can't be serious! We can't afford that!"

"Sakura," he said looking at me, "I want to buy this for you. As a present."

"Present," I mimicked as he finished paying.

"Will you need a bag with this?" The cashier said, finishing the transaction.

"No, we won't," he said, slipping it back onto my wrist.

"Thank you very much for your purchase. Come again soon." She said, bowing a little. Just as Syaoran opened the door for me, she asked "Sir, have you shopped here before? With another girl with buns?"

"Yeah, a few years ago." He exited through the door with that last comment.

Out in the bright sunshine again, I finally could speak again. "Why did you buy me this?"

"Because…" He covered his mouth with his hand as he thought, "Because you give me so much, I wanted to give you something too. I knew this shop because it was my cousin's favorite so I decided to give it a try with you too. I'm glad you found something you like."

I paused, "No I didn't."

This surprised him and he stopped walking, "Huh?" His eyes were wide.

I smiled brightly, "I love it. I will treasure it always."

"Oh, good." He laughed a little. "Now, let's go home. I have some homework to finish."

"Hai!"

_____ _____

/ \ / \

* * *

* * *

"Would you like some more tea, my lord?" Just yesterday I had watched a romance movie on the picture box based in medieval times and after that I was completely hung up on calling him "my lord", much to his chagrin it seems. But even though it annoys him, I've got my own private reasons for calling him my lord.

"Yes, I would love some. And would you please stop calling me that? It's embarrassing and makes no sense!"

I smiled a small, private smile and refilled his tea mug. My new bracelet almost fell off my wrist as I did so and I elevated my arm afterwards to adjust it. As much as I loved it, my small wrists did not hold onto it very well.

"Maybe," I answered. My face erupted into a silly grin at my private joke. His sigh only provoked me further.

Syaoran took the mug I offered to him and returned to his homework, a paper on the government of Hong Kong. He sighed again and crumpled up the piece of paper in front of him. He aimed a shot at the recycling bin threw the discarded work away. It bounced off the top where it was overflowing with newspapers and other balls of scrapped work. The newly balled paper landed at the waste bin's base and sat there mockingly at Syaoran. "Looks like I need to take out the recycling." He went to get up but I was too quick for him.

"Allow me. You have a lot of work to get through." He groaned a little but otherwise let me handle it.

Carrying the bin down the hall and down the three sets of staircases to the sorting center on the main level, I finished unloading the paper and noticed someone standing outside the main entrance to the apartment complex.

The girl had traditional oriental features but wild amber eyes like Syaoran's and her jet black hair pulled into two Chinese buns that flowed down to her waist. Her long coat was wet from the rain and her suitcase glistened from the overhead light. Her cat-like eyes spotted me and looked at me pleadingly. I obliged their call and opened the door a crack.

"The intercom system is down right now. I'm sorry." I felt sympathetic for the girl who looked like she had come a long way only to be stopped by the broken intercom.

She looked at me a little hopelessly, "There's someone I need to see. Can't you let me in?"

It was against the rules to let her in without letting who she wanted to see know but the intercom was broken and it looked like she had come from far away…

I quickly contemplated what could go wrong and decided to trust her, "Okay, but don't tell the manager I let you in."

She gave me a grateful smile, "Promise!"

She picked up her suitcase and went through the door I held open for her. She shook off some of the rain from her soaked jacket.

"Well, you can find who you are looking for, right?" I said politely.

"Yes. I have the apartment number. Thank you for your help." She winked fiendishly at me before heading for the stairs.

I followed her up and started counting the sets of stairs I climbed.

_One set, two sets_…

"The person you are visiting lives on one of the high levels?"

"Mmm-hmm," she said, not taking her eyes off of the plaques that announced which floor you were on.

_Three sets! _I thought triumphantly.

I saw the stranger exit the same way I was going and was curious. I wasn't best friends with the people who lived on floor three but I did know who they were.

_I'll follow her and see who she is visiting!_

And so I tailed her, and with each door we passed my curiosity grew. Finally she halted in front of a door and took a deep breath before knocking. My jaw grew slack as I heard the owner laughing a little behind the closed door.

"It's unlocked. You should know…," Syaoran said as he opened the door. "Meilin, what are you doing here?"

"Nihao Xiao Lang!" She wrapped her arms around his neck as she glomped him. They tumbled back and hit the ground with a thud.

I stepped forward timidly and took in the scene unfolding before me. The girl dubbed "Meilin" was on top of Syaoran and rubbing her cheek against his in affection. I felt numbness in my heart and spread from my head to my toes, freezing me where I was.

Syaoran looked a little dumbstruck as he switched looking from Meilin to me. "Wh-what's going on?" he asked, possibly to Meilin but I couldn't be sure.

Meilin sat up, straddling him and answered, "I'm here to visit my fiancé of course!"

Syaoran looked up at me, panic in his eyes, "It's not what you think, really!"

Meilin turned to look at who he was speaking to and recognized me. "Oh, it's you!" She turned back to Syaoran. "She let me into the building," she explained.

_Fiancé. She called him her fiancé._

Meilin finally got off of Syaoran after he asked and he motioned for me to come inside. Somehow I managed this task while still feeling the numbness and closed the door behind me.

"What? You know her, Xiao Lang?" The new girl looked puzzled.

"Yes. This is Sakura. She visits me often." He answered her while searching for a good explanation.

_Visits me often._

Syaoran said, "This is Meilin, my cousin. She's from Hong Kong, where my family is."

I snapped out of my trance and bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you." I went to the cupboards to fetch another teacup for our _revealing_ guest. I listened in as I went about warming more water.

"So why are you really here?" Syaoran's voice was slightly critical as he asked.

"Like I said, to visit my fiancé!"

"Meilin, we broke off our engagement long ago."

"And so suddenly too! All of a sudden you get some crazy idea to leave home and go to college in Japan. Your father was _not_ happy with that idea at all…"

"Exactly why I haven't spoken to him since," Syaoran interrupted.

Meilin continued as if she ignored him, "And then you decide to break off the engagement we had since we were kids! It's like you were under a spell that made you completely go against everyone you had ever known! So of course I didn't believe that you meant to break us up."

"But Meilin, I've got a life here. I'm not going to return home and I DID mean it when I broke us up. Besides, I never agreed to the engagement in the first place. It was set up by our parents!"

Something snapped in Meilin. Anger flashed in her eyes as she said, "But that doesn't mean we didn't fall in love with each other!"

_Crash!_ The sound of porcelain breaking filled the silent room. I hadn't realized I had been clenching the teacup so tightly that it shattered in my hands. Blood streaked my hand and the remnants of the cup fell into the sink I had been hovering over. The blood that had gathered in streams began to drip into the sink.

"Oh!" My voice sounded heavy and I realized I was crying.

"Sakura you're hurt. I'll grab the bandages."

Syaoran ran to the bathroom and rummaged through the medicine cabinet. I ventured a glance at Meilin and saw that she was glaring at me silently from where she sat at the table. I quickly turned back to my hands and turned on the faucet to run my hand under cold water.

"Oww." I whispered through grit teeth.

"I'll go set up a place to sleep," Meilin huffed as she went to the bedroom to unpack her suitcase. I felt the venom in her steps as she closed the bedroom door a little too hard.

"Here, let me see it." Syaoran set the medical supplies on the counter and took my hand away from the water. Fresh blood began to swell out to fill in the place of the blood that had been washed away.

"I didn't know angels could bleed." He said this with amusement.

I was not amused however. Turning away from him I said, "I didn't know either."

"Sakura." He said this with seriousness. "Look at me." It made small tremors through my body to think I was defying him, even in a small way.

I refused to turn around and in a moment he gently grabbed hold of my shoulders and turned me to face him. I had hoped he wouldn't see my tears, but it was a futile battle. Even though he saw him and I could see his expression soften a little, he returned to bandaging my hand. By now, the bleeding had slowed as the blood cells got to work.

"Meilin and I, we aren't engaged."

"Anymore," I said with a hint of hurt.

He continued working as if I had said nothing. "When we were kids, our parents set it up. They said they did it because they saw how well we interacted with each other, but I'm sure part of it was to keep it in the family. At the time, I thought little of it. I'll admit, I like Meilin, but only as a friend. I have never been able to think of her as a romantic interest. Breaking up with her was part of my plan to break free from my father's control over my life. I haven't even seen her since I ended it. Her arrival is as surprising for me as it is for you, I assure you." He finished tying the bandage around my hand and looked me in the eyes, "I feel nothing but friendship her. That I promise you."

Something rang sincere in his speech and I found that I believed him. "Okay," I said and wiped my tears off my cheeks with my healthy hand.

He cupped my cheek with his hand and looked sincere, "I'm only interested in you." I heard a click from a door knob coming from the direction of the bedroom. And with that he kissed my forehead and went to go see what havoc Meilin was causing. I stood there with my cheeks on fire for a few more seconds before I scooped out the broken fragments of the teacup.

_I'm only interested in you_._ I'm only interested in you_. His words continued to echo in my head and I started feeling more confident.

_____ _____

/ \ / \

* * *

* * *

A week has passed since Meilin entered our lives. One _long_, grueling week. Even though I trusted Syaoran and what he said, that didn't mean Meilin wouldn't try anything. If there were any doubts before about her trying to rekindle their relationship, there wasn't any now.

Walking down the street, Meilin was not shy in showing her affections. Her arm wrapped around his practically forming another appendage to Syaoran, she chattered away about news of the family and completely making a point of ignoring me, who tagged along on their little trip. There was no way I was going to let her out of my sight for a second!

Finally we stopped in front of our destination, the Starlight Boutique.

"Oh, I missed this place so much," Meilin gushed.

I asked critically, "How did you even know about this place if you line in Hong Kong?"

She glared at me, "From the trips our family would take here, of course! If we hadn't been here before, how would Syaoran have known about Keiichi University?"

She almost had me there, "The Interweb."

She looked dumbly at me as if she pitied me. "The InterNET, you mean?"

My face felt hot realizing I'd gotten the name wrong.

"Girls! No fighting, okay?" Syaoran looked tired for a moment. Perhaps it was because our mini cat fights had been escalating with each passing day. I instantly regretted having a part in it at all. Meilin gave a small "hmph" and led Syaoran into the store by the arm. I sighed, tired of this charade, but followed anyway.

"Oh, it's you! The guy and girl from before. And you are…" Meilin quickly snuck in a glare at me while the clerk paused, scrutinizing Meilin, "Ah yes. You used to come here with this gentleman."

"Right!" Meilin chirped, obviously pleased she stood out in the woman's memory. The clerk continued, "It's been years, hasn't it? Well, I won't keep you. Please look around and feel free to ask any questions you may have."

Meilin didn't have any questions, she seemed to know exactly what she was looking for. In the end, she bought four boxes of incense, two scarves, three rings, and one necklace, ringing up a total that easily beat what my one bracelet cost. "Cheaper than I thought," was all Meilin said with a shrug.

One the way back (we took a taxi back to the apartment), Meilin was the one to strike up conversation. "Syaoran, remember that that boutique was where you bought your first present for me?" She meant for it to hurt me, and I'll admit, it did.

_But he bought his first present for me there too…_

"Mm," Syaoran said in reply.

Arriving at our destination, we trudged up the stairs each carrying a bag of Starlight Boutique goods. Syaoran unlocked the door to the apartment and I placed the bag I was carrying inside by the door.

Unbuttoning her jacket and placing it on the sofa, Meilin changed the subject, "So, how did the clerk know her?"

I stiffened a little but not because she refused to call me by my name; that was simply what she called me. What I feared was Syaoran's answer to her question. The last thing I needed was another reason for her to hate me.

"I bought her a gift there," Syaoran answered truthfully as he finished taking off his coat and gloves, placing them on the couch too.

Meilin had picked up her jacket and gloves and had been stowing them in the bedroom when she halted in the doorway. "What did you buy her?"

Noticing there were dirty dishes in the sink, I busied myself to hide my nervousness.

"The bracelet she is wearing," Syaoran said as he took Meilin's armful and combining them with his own, hanging them in the closet. Now her hands free, Meilin charged over to where I was and grabbed hold of my guilty wrist, not kindly at that. After examining it for a few seconds she whispered, "It's beautiful."

She looked up at me with such malice and hate that I wanted to step back, but I held still. It took me a second to see the tears gathering in her eyes. _She's jealous_, I realized. But jealous or not, it did not dictate that what she did next was okay by any means.

Turning back to Syaoran, tears started to trickle down her cheeks. "I have only thought of you since you left! Never have I doubted what I've felt since we were kids growing up together! Every heartbeat of mine screams you name! Xiao Lang, I love you!"

Using her arms, she pulled herself up as well as pull Syaoran down and kissed him on the lips. Syaoran froze, eyes wide open even as she kissed him. I myself was too shocked to pull her off of him. When she pulled herself away her eyes looked hopeful.

"My ever being lives to love you, Syaoran."

"Meilin…" Syaoran said it with caution as if she was a ticking time bomb to dismantle.

Finally I spoke up, "How dare you kiss him! SYAORAN IS MY BOYFRIEND!"

* * *

**So she finally said it. But are they bf/gf now? That will be answered in the next chapter as well as the consequences of her actions. I hope the story is not starting to get deeper (and enough to quench those who say "It's missing something" cuz so far it was leading up to this point of no return and it will continue to lead up to further downfalls. If things have seemed easy for the two of them up to this point, the pressure is only going to be turned up. Okay, enough leading you on. Please, please, please, if you read, then review. It makes it worth it and if you give constructive criticism (like, "You don't describe enough" or "You made Meilin out to be a self-centered witch," (which I kinda did)) I'll try to fix my writing style. I know, I'm talking too much but I really do always doubt my writing style. Thanks for reading and here are the stats if you are curious (I know I am getting wowed by my total page count!):**

**# of pages on Word (chapter only): 11**

**# of pages on Word total: 54**

**Hours spent typing: 5 or so**

**Hoped amount of reviews as a total: 5, I'm getting less hopeful for reviews u__u**

**Love,**

**Emyblossom**


End file.
